


Things To Do Before The Wedding

by CaptainWeasley



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Engagement Sex, F/M, Fluff, PWP, This is probably both the sappiest and somehow also the most explicit thing I've ever written, also I'm pretty sure this qualifies as to do list kink?, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWeasley/pseuds/CaptainWeasley
Summary: On the night of their engagement, Jake and Amy celebrate together.





	Things To Do Before The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank the person who compiled [this wedding check-list](http://www.realsimple.com/weddings/weddings-planning/wedding-planning-checklist), this story wouldn't be the same without it.

"Right there," Amy moaned, "Jake, _Jake!_ " 

If there was one thing Jake loved more than the little whimpers she made, it was the way Amy said his name when they were having sex. 

"I love you," he whispered, and Amy's eyes fell shut as her orgasm washed over her. 

Even after two years, he still couldn't believe that he was lucky enough to be with her. And now, she had agreed to spend the rest of her life with him. Jake watched her face in awe, her expression of pleasure was a sight to behold. It was that which pulled him over the edge with her, like a gentle wave that took him wherever Amy was, because that was where he was supposed to be. 

Amy's legs were shaking, and Jake caught her when she collapsed on top of him, her skin soft and warm against his. He was the luckiest man alive. 

"I love you," Amy sighed. "So much." 

Jake kissed her forehead gently, caressing the back of her neck with one hand. 

"You wanna lie down for a bit?" 

He could feel Amy smile against his chest. 

"Yeah, I think so." 

She needed a bit of help with her legs, as she always did when she was on top, but they had done this so many times that the movements were practiced and smooth. Jake remembered the first time he had encountered Amy's inability to move her legs after sex, and the awkward fumbling around that had followed. 

Amy traced his jaw with a finger. 

"What's so funny?" 

"Remember the first time we did that? I thought I'd never get your legs off me." 

Amy started to grin as well. 

"We should have taped that, bet it looked hilarious." 

"Oh, so now you do want to make a sex tape? All my years of bringing it up are finally paying off!" 

Amy raised an eyebrow. 

"Don't push it. I already agreed to marry you today." 

Jake looked into her eyes, those beautiful brown eyes. 

"I'm really glad you did," he confessed, a slight hitch in his voice. "Thank you." 

Amy smiled at him softly, her skin almost glowing, and Jake knew that he would never be able to put all his feelings for her into words. 

"You don't need to thank me for that." 

"Yes, I do. Ames, my life wouldn't be the same without you. _I_ wouldn't be the same without you." 

Amy kissed him gently, her lips tasting like they always did, and Jake couldn't imagine anything better than always coming home to her, tasting her lips every day. Jake embraced her, pulling Amy towards himself tenderly. 

"I'm really glad you asked me," Amy said after the kiss, her lips still so close to Jake's that he could feel her breath on his face. He didn't open his eyes. 

"There's no one I'd rather spend my life with." 

Amy rested her head on his shoulder, and Jake ran his fingers through her hair. 

"We'll have to organize the wedding. I haven't even started making a to do list yet." Amy gasped. "I haven't even designated a binder to our wedding!" 

Jake opened his eyes. 

"You wanna do that right now?" 

"Oh god, yes." 

Amy got up, and Jake watched her as she almost ran out of the room. He smiled. She was amazing. 

When Amy was gone, he cleaned himself up a bit with the damp towel Amy insisted they keep at hand when they had sex. Of all the sex advice she'd gotten from reading, this was one of the more useful ideas. Jake still wasn't sure why anyone would read about sex when there were perfectly good videos you could watch on the internet, then again, Amy went to handshake seminars. 

Jake checked his phone. Charles had sent him 316 texts, which all seemed to be about the wedding. He was still scrolling through them when Amy came back into the room, holding a binder, a stack of paper and an assortment of pens in one hand, a glass of water in the other. 

"What's your opinion on peacocks?" 

"They... exist?" 

"According to Boyle, we should have at least ten at our wedding, two of them white." 

Amy rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed, fluffing up a pillow so that she could comfortably sit leaning her back against the headrest. 

"Tell him we'll think about it." 

Jake pretended to be shocked. 

"You want me to lie to my best friend? Amy, that is despicable!" 

Amy grinned at him. 

"I know, I'm so bad." 

Jake couldn't help but grin back at her. 

"The worst." 

"Love you." 

"Love you too, babe." 

Jake leaned over and kissed the nearest part of her he could reach, which happened to be her hip, then continued reading Boyle's texts. Amy ruffled his hair before turning her attention to her binder. The sound of Amy's pencil as she was taking notes was soothing, and by now also wonderfully familiar. She usually kept a small notebook on her nightstand so that she could write important things down as soon as she thought of them, and it wasn't unusual for Jake to wake up to the sound of Amy writing. 

Boyle's suggestions seemed to become more outlandish the further Jake read, and many of them were weirdly cheese-related. 

"You think we should make washing each other's hair part of the ceremony?" 

"What? No." 

Jake grinned at her tone of disgust. 

"I'll tell Charles it's all your fault that we're not going to have the perfect wedding." 

Amy took another note before responding. 

"You can also tell him that I'll block his number if he starts sending me texts like that." 

Jake looked up at her. 

"Wow, you really are so bad today." 

Amy looked extremely pleased with herself, and both of them went back to their respective tasks. 

It took a few more minutes for Jake to read all of Boyle's texts. He sent a quick response, mostly comprised of emojis, then put his phone down and watched Amy take her final notes. When she was finished, she went over the list again, a focused expression on her face. 

Jake gently traced her outer thigh with his fingers. 

"Want to read your list to me?" 

Amy nodded. 

"Okay. First, we need to work out our budget. Second, we need to make sure that Charles can't do anything to, um, _improve_ our wedding." 

Jake laughed, then shifted his weight to lie on his side, his head propped up on one hand so it was inches from her stomach. 

"We'll have to start a guest list, with contact information and RSVPs." 

He drew small patterns on Amy's skin with his free hand, starting with her thigh and working his way up to her hip. Jake could hear her gasp when he ran his fingers over the sensitive inside of her thigh. 

"Pick a date and reserve a venue," Amy said, and Jake noticed with delight that this time, she hadn't turned her bullet point into a complete sentence. 

"You want me to stop?" 

Amy took her eyes off her list to look down at him. 

"I'll literally murder you if you stop. I know how to get rid of a body." 

Jake bit his lip. 

"Okay, cool cool cool cool. Super disturbing, but point taken." 

Amy flashed him a grin before turning her attention back to her list. 

"We'll need to talk about who we want to officiate at our wedding, if it's supposed to be someone we know, or if we want to book someone." 

Jake knew who he wanted to officiate, but he was reasonably sure that he would remember to tell Amy they should get Captain Holt to do it. No need to stop kissing her thigh right now. 

"Hire a photographer," Amy sighed as Jake's fingers ghosted over her slick folds. 

Jake knew exactly how to use his fingers to make her come undone, but right now, that wasn't what he wanted. So, he kept his touches so light that they couldn't be considered anything more than teasing. 

"Decide if we want a band or—" Jake circled her clit with his thumb and Amy sucked in a sharp breath. He smiled. 

"Or a DJ." 

Jake placed feathery kisses on the soft skin of her thigh, moving down towards her knee, caressing the inside of her other leg gently. 

"Hire the band or DJ." 

Amy's legs were parting of their own accord, and Jake knew that he would never get tired of this sight. His soon-to-be wife spread out before him, her body begging for his touch. He bit his lip, trying to make himself focus. 

"Hire a florist." 

Jake moved his body so he could lie between her legs, her knees level with his head. 

"Hire a caterer." 

He kissed Amy's other leg, the one that had mostly been neglected until now, starting at her knee and slowly making his way upwards. 

"Decide who we want as bridesmaids." 

There was a spot on this leg that was particularly sensitive, and when Jake found it, Amy whimpered the way she always did. He nibbled at it a bit, and was pleased to hear that Amy had a lot more trouble reading out the next item on her list. 

"Sche—ah—schedule wedding dress, oh, fittings." 

Imagening Amy in a wedding dress, walking down the isle, was creating a momentary lapse in concentration for Jake. She would be so beautiful, breathtakingly beautiful. He heard Amy take a breath to steady herself. 

"Reserve hotel rooms for out-of-town guests." 

Jake wanted to hear her whimper again, wanted to make her stutter, wanted to make her unable to read at all. So he continued placing kisses up her thigh, until he had reached the point where her leg met her body. 

"Design invitations." 

Amy was sitting up too straight for Jake to really be able to touch her the way he wanted to. 

"Ames, can you move a bit?" 

"Oh, yeah." 

Jake helped her find a position that was comfortable for them both, which didn't take long due to years of practice. 

"Where was I?" 

"Invitations," Jake said, then started kissing her again, right where he'd left off. 

"Plan a honeymoon." 

Jake moved his mouth down towards her hot center. He had a lot of ideas when it came to their honeymoon, and he wasn't sure all of them were necessarily good. However, he pushed them away for the moment. Right now, his focus was on something else entirely. 

"Shop for—" Jake flicked his tongue against her clit and Amy moaned, "uh, bridesmaids' dresses." 

Even now, Jake kept the touch of his tongue light as he traced the lines of her outer labia, knowing that the longer he kept her waiting, the stronger her orgasm would be. 

"Plan the, ah, ceremony." 

He kept his movements slow, but he could already hear that Amy was breathing hard. 

"Draw up a schedule of the," Jake flicked his tongue against her clit again and she whimpered. "Oh! Wedding day." 

He could feel her legs shake slightly next to his head, and couldn't resist grabbing one of them, opening her up even more. Amy sighed heavily. 

"Make sure all official—oh—documents are, uh, in order." 

Amy tasted so good, so damn good. 

"Plan the—mh—wedding rehearsal." 

Jake wondered for a moment why she wasn't grabbing his hair the way she usually did, then he remembered that she needed both her hands to hold her notes steady. 

"Order the cake." 

Amy whimpered again, and he picked up the pace a little, moving his tongue just the way she liked. 

"Hi—oh—hire some, uh, someone to do, _fuck!_ H-hair and makeup." 

Jake took her clit into his mouth and sucked on it, once, making Amy mewl. 

"Jake! Fuck!" 

When she didn't read out anything else from her list, Jake went back to slow movements, deliberately avoiding her inner labia and clit. That couldn't have been everything, she hadn't even said anything about rings yet, and Jake was sure she wouldn't forget something as important as that. 

"Jake, _please!_ " 

"That everything on your list?" 

It took a moment for Amy to understand what he meant. He could hear her sharp intake of breath when she did. 

"Bastard," she groaned, "I'll get you back for this." 

Jake couldn't help but laugh. 

"I know you will, babe." 

Amy took another deep breath, making herself focus on her notes again. 

"List of people giving toasts." 

Jake allowed himself a small smile before dragging his tongue through her wet folds again, making Amy whimper once more. 

"Programs and menu, ah! Menu cards." 

Another flick against her clit, another whimper. 

"Seating ar—oh! Arrangements." 

Apparently, she was trying to get through the rest of her list quickly, which Jake couldn't fault her for. 

"Rings," she groaned. Amy was panting hard, she had to be extremely close. "Vo—ah! Vows! That's all, fuck, _please_ , Jake!" 

Jake didn't need to be told twice. He focused his attention on her clit, using the firm strokes that Amy liked. Amy came with a drawn-out moan, her whole body shaking. Jake held her through it, kissing her slick, sensitive folds gently before leaning up to look at her face. Her hair was tousled, her eyes closed, her mouth open. 

"You're so beautiful," Jake said quietly. "Want me to hold you for a bit?" 

Amy nodded, unable to speak. 

Jake moved to lie next to her, pulling her into his arms. She seemed to have trouble not only with her legs, but also with her arms. Jake grinned. That had only happened a couple of times. Maybe he should make her read out to do lists more often. 

For a while, they just lay in each other's arms, neither of them saying anything. Jake listened to Amy's breathing slowly returning back to normal. Her skin felt almost hot against his, there were still small shivers running through her from time to time. 

"Fuck, that was amazing," she finally said, voice a little hoarse. 

"You're not mad?" 

"What? Why would I be mad?" 

Jake raised his eyebrows. 

"I seem to remember you calling me a bastard." 

Amy laughed shakily. 

"Oh yeah. Sorry 'bout that." 

"So that was okay for you?" 

Amy grinned. 

"Okay is an understatement." 

Jake grinned as well. 

"I knew it! I should have started making you read lists to me a long time ago." 

They looked at each other, and both of them started laughing. 

"I wouldn't mind doing that more often, to be honest." 

"Me neither, believe me." 

Amy sighed. 

"I love you." 

Jake looked at her seriously. 

"Ames, what do you think of eloping?" 

"We can't do that." 

Jake shrugged. 

"I knew you'd say that. Well, worth a try, anyway." 

Amy looked at him strangely. 

"You really want to marry me, don't you?" 

Jake bit his lip. 

"Wasn't I making that clear when I proposed to you?" 

Amy laughed. 

"Yeah, I know. I just think I'm starting to really get it, you know? That we're getting married." 

She leaned up to kiss him softly, and Jake could only think about how incredibly lucky he was to be engaged to this wonderful woman. 

"I love you, Amy Santiago," he whispered when they ended the kiss, making Amy smile. 

"I love you, Jacob Peralta."


End file.
